Darkside of the moon
by azurebrony93
Summary: We all know the story of Luna's fall from grace, or do we? Luna's story is one of denied love, and heart wrenching hatred. When love goes wrong, and ignorance reigns. What is a princess to do? Constructive criticism welcome.
1. Chapter 1

"Come child, I will tell thy what caused my 'transformation', if you will." Luna gestured for Cool Winds, one of her few friends in Canterlot, to follow her onto the balcony. Cool Winds followed her silently onto the balcony, before sitting on her haunches. He watched silently for several seconds, Luna stared up at the moon for what seemed like ages before she spoke, her words breaking the pervasive silence. "It seems like forever, but it all started when I met a mare named Alexis..."

_Luna couldn't place it, but something was missing in her life, it caused her almost perpetual boredom. Celestia refused to let her help with any of the royal duties, besides raising the moon. "Too young," Luna said angrily, kicking a table in her room, causing several items to fall on to the floor. It felt like everything she did nowadays was an embarrassment to her sister. First it was her sneaking out of the castle to actually have some fun, then it was forgetting to raise the moon."As if they cared," Luna murmured sarcastically. She took one last glance out her window before leaving her room, to visit the throne room._

_"Hello sister," Luna greeted Celestia, Celestia was so engaged in her paperwork, she uttered a half hearted greeting, and then turned back to the stacks of paper, that were stacked up on her desk. "Tia, why do you refuse to take a break, we are both royal sisters, I can handle it for a day."_

_Celestia sat her quill down on the desk so hard it broke. " I told you Luna, you're not ready, I mean you just finished the academy a few months ago, now I really need to finish this bill before the end of the day." Celestia snapped impatiently. _

_"Fine," Luna replied angrily, "If thou doesn't want our help, we shall be in the court yard." _

_Luna stewed on her way down to the royal courtyard. She couldn't get over how belittling her sister had become, chalking it up to stress could only reassure her for so long."WATCH THY DIRECTION," Luna yelled, after bumping face first into an azure mare, when she turned around the corner to the entrance to the courtyard._

_"I'm sorry your highness," The azure mare said, obviously shaken by her shouting. Luna stared for several seconds, before breaking of her trance. The mare was stunningly beautiful._

_Luna quickly broke herself out of the trance "It is our fault, we should have paid more attention," Luna reassured the mare, helping her up._

When I met her," Luna continued, turning to face cool winds "I knew there was something special. I soon found myself meeting her in the courtyard, daily.

"So, what was her name?" Cool winds inquired, she found herself drawn into Luna's story, and her curiosity was only growing by the minute.

"Alexis," Luna answered the curious mare before continuing her story.

_The two mares were sitting on a hill, near the castle wall. "Luna, the last few days have been," she paused for a second, giving Luna a wistful smile "amazing." _

_"When i'm with you," Luna nuzzled Alexis, "its like nothing else matters." Alexis embraced Luna, before pulling her into a deep kiss. _

_"Wait," Luna said, suddenly breaking the kiss. "Nonono, we can't believe we just did that, its so wrong. What will our subjects say, no, what will our sister say."_

_"Shh," Alexis gently put her hoof over Luna's mouth. "Let them talk, all that matters is we have each other." Luna embraced Alexis once again, and moaned slightly as Alexis massaged the sensitive spot between her wings._

_"For a unicorn, you know a lot about massaging wings." Luna purred, resting her head on Alexis. _

"We became emboldened by our success," Luna said, her voice beginning to waiver, "little did we know that our secret was not as secret as we thought."

"So, I don't get it," Cool wings replied curiously "you're a filly fooler, who cares?"

"T'was a different era," Luna answered the curious, if not slightly confused mare. Luna laid down on the balcony, and stared into her night sky for several seconds, before she continued. "The real trouble began when..."

_"Your highness," A guard approached Luna, as she walked into the castle, after her regular rendezvous with Alexis ._

_"Yes," _

_"Princess Celestia has requested that you meet her in her private study."The guard answered, in his usual, firm voice._

_"Okay, will that be all?" Luna replied, trying to shoo off the guard._

_"Yes, your highness," The guard did a quick bow, before going about his duties once more._

_Luna quickly walked through the familiar corridors and staircases, until she had finally made it up to her sister's private study. Taking a second to catch her breath, Luna tentatively opened the door, wondering what her sister could possibly want at such an hour. Usually her sister was hard-pressed to leave the throne room during the day, especially in the middle of open court."Close the door," Celestia's voice seemed, too calm, without the usual emotion, it made Luna slightly nervous._

_"What do you need Tia?" Luna replied, gently closing the door._

_"I think you know what this is about," Celestia barked._

_"What?" Luna was stunned, she had never heard Celestia speak like that, well to her anyway._

_"You know how hard I try to keep this young kingdom together?" Celestia's voice was dangerously low._

_"I don't even know what you are talking abo-"_

_"Spare me," Celestia cut her off, "if anypony finds out about you, and your filly fooler girlfriend, do you know what will happen?"_

_"I, uhh," Words failed Luna, as her stomach seemingly dropped through the floor._

_"We will become an embarrassment to the whole kingdom, that's what," Celestia spat, "You of all ponies should know how homosexuality is treated."_

_"I do," Luna answered, her voice choking up slightly, she thought of all the colt cuddlers, and filly foolers, that had come to open court asking for everything from protection, to even something as little as the right to be married. The requests were all denied, Luna had believed her sister was forced by popular request though, the realization that her sister felt no different than the majority of Equestria was too much to bear._

_"So you go and do it anyway," Celestia said incredulously, her voice raised slightly._

_"WE love her, why is that so wrong," Luna was trying, and failing, to hold back her tears._

_"Because she's a mare," Celestia snapped, just as she had finished there was a sudden knock on the door. "Bring her in," Celestia ordered, almost as if she knew they were approaching._

_"Bring who in," Luna asked, as the door opened and Alexis was pushed in. "Alexis," Luna cried, hugging her lover, for comfort, and for protection._

_"You are an embarrassment," Celestia looked disgusted._

_"Your highness, please," Alexis begged, looking at her distraught lover._

_"Shut up," Celestia ordered, "It's too late, half of Canterlot is talking about you."_

_"Let them talk, I don't care," Luna retorted, suddenly feeling empowered again._

_"You don't care that what your doing could destabilize our kingdom," Celestia's anger had reached a boiling point, "You know what, just get out I don't want to talk to you anymore, just get out," Celestia pointed towards the door._

"What," Cool Winds could not contain the shock in her voice, "I've never heard Celestia speak like that, to anypony."

"Over a thousand years has passed child," Luna answered, "Both of us were much younger then, even Equestria itself has matured over the years."

"Oh," Cool Winds yawned, "I'm sorry, it's just really late."

"T'is okay," Luna reassured her "Perhaps it would be better if you rested, we can continue later."

"Perhaps that's a good idea," Cool Winds rubbed her eyes, and stifled another yawn "Ugh, if only it wasn't so late, the castle is so dark,"

"You can always stay here if you want," Luna showed Cool winds over to her large bed. Cool winds was impressed, with the dark purple silk sheets.

"They even have star patterns," Cool Winds remarked, rubbing her hooves on the soft sheets.

"You know, you remind me of Alexis," Luna said, with a sly grin.

"Sorry princess, you know I'm not into that" Cool Winds laughed, climbing into the large starry bed.

"Ok your loss," Luna replied flirtatiously.


	2. Chapter 2

Cool Winds knocked on the large wooden door that led to Luna's private quarters, feeling slightly guilty for being nearly ten minutes late. After several seconds she heard Luna approach the door, and was greeted by Luna's warm smile. "I see thou has decided to come," Luna said warmly, leading Cool Winds into the living room.

"Why wouldn't I?" Cool winds chuckled, reclining onto Luna's couch.

"Well at least the tea is finished," Luna replied, levitating the tea kettle and two cups.

"Thanks, princ- eer Luna," Cool winds corrected herself, "Sorry Luna, I'm still getting used to calling you that."

"Tis okay," Luna assured her, taking a small sip from the steaming tea cup.

"So what happened next," Cool winds asked curiously.

"Well, after that…"

_Luna wept in her bedroom,with Alexis's arms wrapped around her, in a futile attempt to comfort the Princess of the night. "It's okay, we still have each other." _

"_You know what," Luna said, wiping the tears out of her eyes, "We've had enough." Luna hopped out of the bed and began to exit her quarters._

"_What are you going to do," Alexis inquired, afraid that Luna's temper might cause her to do something drastic._

"_We are done with being ashamed of who we are," Luna answered her lover, before calling in a servant, from down the hall._

"_Yes, your highness," The light yellow mare greeted her, _

"_We want you to schedule a speech for this morning, this is of upmost importance," Luna commanded. The mare gave her a slight bow before exiting the room._

"_A speech," Alexis seemed shocked, "For what?"_

"_A proclamation of marriage," Luna smiled at Alexis," _

"_Wait," Alexis instantly perked up, "Are you asking me to marry you?"_

"_Yes," Luna embraced Alexis in a passionate kiss._

"_I'd love to marry you," Alexis broke the kiss and stared into Luna's eyes, "But what about the law?"_

"_Laws can be changed," Luna quipped, "We love you like none other, Alexis" Luna finished, embracing Alexis on her large silky bed._

"_As do I, you," Alexis returned Luna's embrace, pulling her into a deep kiss." _

_Luna broke the kiss, and began to gently kiss and nibble on Alexis's neck, eliciting moans of pleasure from her lover. _

"_mmmm," Alexis purred as Luna began to moves down from her neck, to her small willowy chest. "Uuhhyess," Alexis was barely able to contain herself; Luna had gotten very good at hitting her pleasure spots. Luna began to continue, when the door at the far end of her quarters slammed open._

"_I hope you're happy," Celestia yelled, before a look of shock appeared on her face, suddenly realizing what she had walked in on. _

"_WONT YOU ATLEAST KNOCK," Luna yelled at the top of her lungs, causing both Alexis and her sister to jump slightly._

"_I know what you are planning on doing," Celestia spat "You are going marry that dirty filly fooler, well I will not allow you to flagrantly break the laws of this kingdom."_

"_We will still announce our relationship," Luna retorted sharply, "The entire kingdom will know within a day."_

"_You wouldn't" Luna's threat seemed to knock Celestia down several pegs._

"_Try us,"_

"_Fine," Celestia backed up a step, before finishing her sentence, "since you are simply going to cause controversy and chaos no matter what I do, I guess I have no choice, but to allow you to wed, but any blood is on your hooves." Celestia glared at her for several seconds, before exiting the room._

"Wow," Cool Winds couldn't contain her shock, "Why do they hate you just for liking mares?"

"Well frankly, Discord was gay, and he often liked to target colts. When we overthrew Discord, It would cause an intense hatred for Homosexuals, which would last for hundreds of years," Luna answered, refilling her tea cup.

"Oh," Cool Wind, had always loved history, one of the few subjects she liked, and she had never heard of that, but she knew Luna most likely knew more about the time than the history books.

"Anyway," Luna continued her story," The auditorium where I was to announce my marriage was packed with curious ponies and reporters…"

_Luna walked to the podium in the center of the auditorium, glancing back at Alexis, and Celestia who seemed to have calmed down since last night, "AAHHMM," Luna cleared her throat. "Hello, my loyal subjects," Luna began to speak, trying her hardest not to seem nervous "We have a joyous proclamation, I your princess of the night, am now engaged to be married."_

_The crowd seemed to go wild with joy, and the reporters furiously began to scribble down on their notepads. "Could we see your groom?" A curious reporter in the front row shouted out, and promptly sat down after getting dirty looks for several other ponies. _

"_Yes, you can see my bride" Luna answered the reporter, motioning for Alexis to come forward. You could hear many gasps, of shock and disapproval, as Alexis wrapped her arms around Luna. She saw the reporters writing faster than she thought possible, in an effort to catch everything possible._

"_Dyke," A colt in the crowd shouted out, causing Luna to gasp, unfortunately she heard more negative comments coming from all corners of the auditorium._

"_Don't you see," Luna shouted into the unruly crowd, "I love her, what is so wrong about that." _

"_Get off the stage, you whore," The reporter that had shouted out to her earlier, yelled angrily._

"_That's it," Luna felt her temper boiling, 'THIS SPEECH IS OVER." Luna's voice seemed to quiet the large crowd. She stewed as the guards quickly led the ponies out of the auditorium._

"_I told you," Celestia remarked, watching the last of the crowd disperse._

"_Oh shut up," Luna snapped, walking off of the stage with Alexis, who seemed to be less surprised than Luna, but still couldn't find the right words to say._

"It only went downhill from there," Luna finished her second cup of tea, and sat it down on the small coffee table.

"So," Cool winds asked, trying to be gentle, "Was your sister right, were there riots?"

"Yes, a few, but they didn't last long," Luna stretched, before repositioning herself on the plush couch. Cool winds noticed that Luna had moved next to her, but did not move further away, despite the fact that she knew what Luna desired.

"The situation would only get worse as the news spread."

_Luna scanned over the various news headlines, each one made her more and more upset. "You need to stop looking at those," Alexis gave Luna a concerned look._

"_I just can't believe it," Luna was outraged, "I mean look at this, 'a lesbian plot?' or even worse 'Princess fillyfooler'. How dare they say such things?" _

"_It's ok," Alexis tried to reassure, a now thoroughly upset, Luna. Alexis's concern had only grown over the last few days, Luna seemed to be almost constantly upset, she had been fighting with her sister almost constantly since Luna made her speech._

"_No," Luna snapped "It's not ok, even my 'loving' sister, has been belittling and berating me. We just, just hate her." _

"_What?" Alexis gasped "How could you say that, I know how she's been acting, but what we are doing is changing the world. Celestia will change, and so will all of Equestria."_

"_I hope for our sake you are right," Luna said, sounding disenchanted._

'Wow," Cool Winds hadn't realized that tears had begun to stream down her face, she quickly tried to wipe them away, but it was futile "Luna, I am so sorry."

"It's not your fault," Luna scooted over, and rested her head on Cool Winds. To comfort Luna, Cool Winds wrapped her arms around Luna, who was also trying to stop the tears streaming down her muzzle.

"Luna, I think I had better go," Cool Winds remembered that she had to go to work early.

"Please," Luna looked deep into her eyes "Don't go."

"Ok," Cool Winds hugged her tightly, but was surprised when Luna stretched upwards, and locked Cool winds in a French kiss; Cool winds was tempted to break the kiss, but she settled down, as Luna playfully explored her mouth with her tongue.

The kiss lasted for nearly five minutes, when Luna broke the kiss, and led her over to the starry bed.

"I can't believe I am doing this," Cool Winds positioned herself over Luna, and began to move her tongue around passionately in Luna's mouth. Unsure what to do, Cool Winds began to rub the moist area between Luna's legs, eliciting a short moan.

"Yes," Luna's breath quickened, as she guided Cool winds mouth, up and down her most sensitive areas. Luna felt the warmth of Cool Wind's fur, as she slowly began to massage her lovers slit.

"YESSS," Luna cried out, as she reached her peak. Cool Winds, collapsed beside her, exhausted and fell asleep almost instantly.


	3. Chapter 3

Cool winds felt Luna's silky mane on her hooves, she opened her eyes to see her lover fast asleep against her chest. "Hey," Cool Winds gently shook Luna to wake her up.

"Good morning," Luna smiled, gently kissing Cool Winds. How this had happened to Cool Winds she would never know. She chuckled slightly, thinking about the fact that her mother would be disappointed that she wouldn't be dating that nice colt from down the street.

"You wouldn't happen to have any coffee would you?" Cool Winds yawned, as she crawled out of Luna's bed.

"I shall have the servants prepare some," Luna replied, brushing her mane, which seemed to return to its original state instantly "You are welcome to dine with Tia, and me."

"Sure," Cool winds suddenly remembered she had to begin her shift early, "oh no, I need to get to work, I was supposed to begin my shift early,"

"We are sure they will allow you to take a day off," Luna gave Cool Winds a reassuring wink.

"Haha, ok," Cool Winds opened the door to Luna's private quarters, "lead the way your highness."

They arrived at the plush dining hall, where the servants were bringing out several dishes in preparation for the royal breakfast. Luna flagged down a tan colt, "Good morning Cookie Crumble."

"Good morning your highness," The colt gave Luna a polite bow.

"Our guest would like some coffee with her breakfast,"

"Yes your highness," Cookie Crumble scurried off to the kitchen.

"Good morning sis," Celestia greeted her sister sleepily, as she walked into the far end of the dining hall. Cool winds was too busy staring at the huge variety of foods that were being laid down on the table to notice Celestia had entered the hall.

"Hey Tia," Luna smiled, sitting down at the large richly decorated table.

"Who is your guest," Celestia asked, giggling at Cool Wind's reaction, when she realized Celestia had entered the room.

"Oh this is Cool Winds," Luna watched her guest pull up a seat besides her. "She is a friend."

"Ah," Celestia replied, filling her plate with a rich variety of vegetables and fruits, "Well, any friend of Luna's is a friend of mine."

"Thank you your highness," Cool winds thanked her, before eating some of the best apple cobbler she had ever tasted.

"Oh please, call me Celestia," Celestia smiled, mildly entertained with her new guest.

"So, what was your plan for today?" Luna probed, as the two walked out of the dining hall, and into the large atrium, which led to the castle gardens.

"Well, nothing really, I suppose we could chill today," Cool Winds suggested, soaking up the sun as the duo entered the gardens.

"Ok, sounds fun" Luna smiled.

"So, your story is so inspirational, I just can't help it, I want to hear more," Cool Winds sat down beside Luna on a stone bench.

"Ok," Luna seemed slightly downcast, but quickly shook it off, "Well, the tension only grew worse as our wedding day approached…"

"_You look beautiful," Luna wrapped her arms around Alexis and gave her a passionate kiss._

"_As do you," Alexis beamed. The tension that had built up over the next few days was forgotten in their reverie. _

_Well, it is almost time for our ceremony," Luna checked the time. Giving her soon to be bride one last hug, she left the dressing room. _

"_I see you are actually going to through with it," Celestia scolded the young princess of the night, the instant she closed the door to the dressing room._

"_Why would we not," Luna gave her sister a dirty look, and continued on to the atrium where they were to be wed._

'_I am afraid I will not allow this abomination to occur," Celestia leered._

"_What," Luna trembled in disbelief, as the guards surrounded the dressing room._

"_Stand aside," Celestia commanded._

"_YOU LIAR," Luna began to rush her sister, but was caught and held down by the royal guards._

"_What," Alexis cried, as the guards entered the dressing room, and seized her. They dragged her out of the room, tearing her dress, and tossed her on the floor beside Luna. _

"_They have attempted to break one of Canterlot's highest laws." Celestia said calmly, "Take them to the dungeons, until it is time for their sentencing."_

"_No, NO, Tia how could you," Luna pleaded with her sister, as the guards began to drag her away. Alexis attempted to pull away as she way dragged away form Luna, and was reprimanded harshly, being hit by the blunt of one of the guard's spears she quickly faded into unconsciousness._

_Luna could no longer contain her outrage, "Celestia, I HATE YOU." The remark seemed to knock the wind out of her older sister._

"_Stop," Celestia commanded the guards "Do you not realize I am doing this for your own good?"_

"_NO," Luna shouted back at her sister, "You are doing this because of your own selfish ignorance, and I have had ENOUGH." Luna's voice boomed, as the chains around her hooves melted away. Celestia backed away, shocked beyond words. Luna felt herself growing taller; the hatred caused raw magical power to flow through her veins. "That is it; you and your pathetic, ignorant subjects have never respected me. I create beautiful starry designs every night for them, and all I ask is for is a little bit of respect, and the right to love who I choose, but NO that's too much to ask."_

"_Guards, contain her," Celestia shouted, to the guards who seemed to be panicking. However the command was futile as she was too powerful, effortlessly blasting the guards to dust, she began to advance on her sister._

"_Nothing to stop me now sister," She sneered, her transformation complete "Now I will get the respect I deserve, my night will last forever."_

"_No," Celestia said angrily, "You leave me no choice sister." Celestia's horn began to glow with the intensity of the sun itself._

"_Haha, and so the showdown shall begin," Nightmare Moon scoffed, her own horn had begun to emit a dark purple light. The two alicorns fired their powerful beams of pure magic, which impacted causing an explosion big enough to send both of them flying backwards. _

"_Ok," Celestia stood up quickly, "You leave me no choice,"_

"_Ha, you think you are powerful enough to stop me?" Nightmare Moon mocked her sister, as the sun was suddenly blotted out the moon, casting an eerie light over all of Equestria._

"_No, I may not be," Celestia replied indignantly, "but the Elements of Harmony are!" Nightmare Moon gasped, as Celestia teleported to the room where the elements were kept, and was followed by her rage filled sister._

"_I won't allow you to use them," Nightmare Moon tackled her sister, before she could reach the Elements. Celestia kicked Nightmare Moon, knocked the breath out of her, distracting her long enough to fetch the Elements._

"_Don't do this sister," Nightmare Moon shouted, as the elements molded to fit Celestia's body._

"_I'm sorry," Tears began to stream down Celestia's face, as the elements fired an enormous rainbow beam of energy directly towards her sister._

"_NOO," Nightmare Moon was engulfed in a portal ripped open by the rainbow beam of energy._

"I remember nothing of my time on the Moon though," Luna wiped her eyes dry, "Tis probably for the best."

"Oh Luna," Cool Wind's voice trembled, as she tried to keep herself together, "I am so sorry." She nuzzled Luna in an effort to comfort her.

"It's ok," Luna re-assured her.

"So what happened to Alexis?" Cool Winds asked, slightly troubled at the thought that the poor mare might have had to rot in a dungeon.

"Well, according to Celestia she was freed shortly afterwards." Luna seemed comforted by the thought, "I guess she never stopped staring at the moon. Eventually she died of old age, just like all of them do eventually."

"Wow," Cool winds sighed, "So, how about we get some of Joe's doughnuts," Cool Winds continued, trying to cheer Luna up.

**This chapter is the last of the ones that I had pre-written. Not that long of a story I know, but I do plan to continue this story line, with further adventures. ** I H**ope you enjoyed.**


End file.
